If Wishes Were Horses, Detectives Would Ride
by Anndy Malfoy
Summary: I'm rewriting. It's summer. Should be up soon. Albus Dumbledore is in trouble. Grindelwald has taken an apprentice and he must find out who. The only way to find out is to get someone in there. But for one to go, so must the rest...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege belongs to JK Rowling. I do, however, own a few lowly characters, and the plot. The Four- Corner Spell belongs to Isis Malfoy. Oh, and the nickname Tabby is going around the Harry Potter AD/MM fandom, and I am using, if its original to anyone who used it first, its theirs, not mine.  
  
Authors Note: Ok, this is the AD/MM story I promised Isis Malfoy, and, though I told her it would be delayed, this is far to late even for an advanced procrastinator such as myself. Oh, and here's a short-ish timeline for my story.  
  
1945-1946 Minerva's 6-7th year  
  
1945-1946 Grindelwald's defeat.  
  
Umm, yeah. As I'm no great shakes with numbers, only really basic stuff for me. Ages and dates are guessed and approximated, if I get them wrong, let me know and I will do my best to fix them.  
  
~ If Wishes Were Horses, Detectives Would Ride ~  
  
~ Your Late ~  
  
"Come ON, Minerva! We'll be late for Divination if you don't get up!" Siri called from the top of the spiraling staircase.  
  
"Hold on one minute." Minerva muttered, piling her fallen Transfiguration and Potions textbooks in her bag.  
  
"Lets go Minerva!" Siri yelled again. "Ozwalds gonna through a fit."  
  
"Ozwald can drown in his tea cup." Minerva grumbled. Her opinion of her Divinations professor was not high as he had proclaimed she would save the world, when Minerva felt that she could do little to save a goldfish, let alone the world.  
  
"Oh come ON!" Siri urged, pushing Minerva back into a grudging walk.  
  
"I don't see why you like Divination so much, Siri. Its so . dull."  
  
"You know I can't resist anything that has to do with the stars. Even if its complete waste."  
  
"I can see it now," Minerva teased, " 'Siri Sinistra forms a bond with a telescope. It is now being surgically removed from her eye!'" Siri fought off a laugh, elbowing Minerva in the ribs. "Well, come on then, we've got two minutes before Ozwald the Oddball calls roll." Minerva added.  
  
The two girls hurried up the tightly spiraling staircase.  
  
As they reached the top of North Tower, the trap door hung open, ladder down, almost as if it was left there for them.  
  
"Ah, thank you for joining us Miss McGonagall, Miss Sinistra. And I regret to inform you that you are late. I think it will be, ten points from Gryffindor," The Gryffindors groaned. "And ten from Slytherin." A mutual groan continued.  
  
Siri crossed to the Slytherin side of the tower. Minerva, to the Gryffindor side.  
  
"Thanks for showing up." Whispered William Weasley, the only boy who never tried to date her.  
  
"Anytime, Will." Minerva grinned back.  
  
"No, I honestly thought you and Sinistra were skiving off."  
  
"If only." Minerva muttered.  
  
"Today we are starting on Dream Journals." Three or four people groaned. Minerva smirked. Dream Journals were easy. Just make up some crackpot nonsense, and you'll please him. Easy enough.  
  
Ozwald walked around the classroom, passing out thin, brown books. They were completely blank.  
  
"This years Dream Journal will be different then the last one. In this Journal, you have to place a snapshot from your Dream. The way you do this is by putting your wand, right behind your temple, and tugging. Unless you have a certain aptitude for it, your Dream will be reluctant to come out."  
  
"This is useless." Said the voice of Adrian Malfoy.  
  
"Mister Malfoy. Please inform the class of what is so 'useless' about my teachings?"  
  
"Its just bloody pointless. What's the point in putting dreams onto a paper if your just going to get graded on it. What's the point in reading tealeaves if they're just a soggy brown blob? What's the bleeding point?" Malfoy said in a whisper that easily carried to everyone's ears.  
  
"He's got a point." Said William. "And this is the only time I will EVER agree with Malfoy."  
  
"It had better be." Minerva teased.  
  
Ozwald looked taken aback at Malfoy's show of impertinence. "Mister Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, Professor Ozwald?" He said silkily.  
  
"Detention. For a week. You will see me after class."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
The rest of the class ran smoothly, if you didn't count Adrian Malfoy "accidentally" setting his Dream Journal on fire.  
  
As a result the class ended some ten minutes early.  
  
It was the middle of the first term, but Minerva McGonagall was working as hard as if she was taking her N.E.W.T.s early.  
  
Her mentor, Albus Dumbledore (A/N: I bet you saw that coming, *reader groans* , I know, I know, its lame, but I'll try to make this different.) often said she was a workaholic. She often agreed with him.  
  
But now was a time for eating. It was lunch, and Minerva knew it.  
  
"Oy! Look Pops! Its Tabby and Gazer!" Called Amanda Hooch, to Poppy Pomfrey as Siri and Minerva entered the Great Hall.  
  
Poppy hurried over from the Ravenclaw table, as Amanda hurried from Hufflepuffs.  
  
They all had nicknames, but they weren't for general use. Only Amanda, Poppy, Siri and Minerva knew them.  
  
Amanda was Mandy, Poppy was Pops, Siri was Gazer, and Minerva was Tabby.  
  
Amanda was Mandy because she hated the name Amanda with a passion. She was named after the woman her father had an affair with while her mother was pregnant with her.  
  
Poppy was Pops because that just was Mandy called her.  
  
Siri was Gazer because of her fascination with the stars.  
  
And Minerva was Tabby because she had been working since their fifth year to become an Animagus, and had only figured out that she would become a cat. A Tabby to be exact.  
  
"Mandy!" Siri called to the short, stocky witch, "Did you see that pass Adrian made at the last Quidditch Game? That Quaffle had to be going over ninety miles per hour!"  
  
"That was a great pass." Mandy said as she reached the middle of the Hall.  
  
"They're talking Quidditch again." Sighed Poppy in Minerva's ear.  
  
"So I noticed Pops. How was Potions?"  
  
"Dreadful. As usual. At least I had Mandy on the other side of the room making faces at me." Poppy giggled. It was common knowledge that Poppy Pomfrey was no regular Ravenclaw, at least she had a sense of fun!  
  
"Should we make them eat?" Minerva asked mock-seriously.  
  
"But of course." Poppy replied.  
  
Each standing behind one of the other girls, the tapped the opposite one on the shoulder. Mandy and Siri whipped their heads around so fast that they slammed together in the middle.  
  
Mandy yelped while Siri cursed.  
  
"Shall we eat then?" Poppy asked casually.  
  
"Fine. Which table?" Siri said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"No.we ate at Hufflepuff yesterday."  
  
"Slytherin then."  
  
"Maybe. What about Ravenclaw?"  
  
Minerva decided now was a good time to jump in. "Lets go to Ravenclaw, we haven't eaten there in a week."  
  
They then traipsed off to the Blue and Bronze table, Siri and Mandy commenting over Quidditch while interrupting themselves with comments about how hard the others head was.  
  
Authors Note: So, do you like it? Should I stop? Do you want more? Ack! This is my first attempt at AD/MM so let me know if it really buggers up the whole fandom, or if I should write more. I won't write anymore of it unless I get told its wanted.  
  
Well, Toodles!  
  
Anndy Malfoy 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
"So Tabby, how are the game plans for the game against Hufflepuff?" Mandy asked. Mandy currently held onto the position of Beater on the Hufflepuff team. Minerva was a Chaser of Gryffindor.  
  
"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" Minerva said, her attention on the turkey sandwich in front of her.  
  
"Oh, come on! I know you know them!" Mandy whined.  
  
"Of course I know them!" Minerva said exasperatedly. "But I can't and won't tell you. Alan made us swear." Alan was William's older brother.  
  
"Figures." Mandy muttered before turning to her salad. She was a vegetarian.  
  
Mandy and Minerva were the only two out of the four that played Quidditch, though Siri loved it almost as much as she loved Astronomy.  
  
As lunch ended, Minerva and Mandy headed towards the Transfiguration Classroom.  
  
Professor Dumbledore started the class by telling them that they were now ready to practice Conjuring Charms. They had been doing Vanishing spells the past term, and by the beginning of the first term of sixth year, everyone could successfully vanish a chicken, and any other object or living being put in front of them.  
  
The class went by quickly for Minerva, her mind fully on the task set before her, and she had completed the task of conjuring a raven, when the lesson ended.  
  
Just as she was reaching the door, though, Professor Dumbledore called her back on the pretence of "Speaking to her about her work."  
  
"Hello Minerva." He said after the last student had left.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore." She responded. Her formality with him had always been one of his personal pet peeves. But she had insisted it was necessary in case they were ever over heard.  
  
He sighed.  
  
She grinned.  
  
Opening his mouth, he began. "Well, we have our usual meeting tonight, and I do think that you have had quite enough research and are ready to do the Practical Magic."  
  
"You mean I can begin the transformations?" Minerva asked, her voice wavering with excitement.  
  
He smiled, his auburn beard twitching. "Yes, that is exactly what I mean, but it will make our meeting half an hour longer, I hope that's not a problem."  
  
"If it is, its not anymore." Minerva assured him, practically shivering with excitement.  
  
"Well, I daresay your friends are waiting for you. Its almost time for you to be in Muggle Studies."  
  
She looked at the clock, jumped, and ran towards the door, "Thank you Professor!" She yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared.  
  
"Anytime my dear." He whispered to her back.  
  
~~~  
  
Minerva thundered down the hall, wincing as the stitch in her side grew wider. She panted to a stop. She wasn't late, yet.  
  
She threw open the door, not noticing the bewildered look the rest of the class was giving her.  
  
"Thank you for joining us, Miss McGonagall." Professor Zeeman said.  
  
"Anytime Professor." Minerva said sweetly.  
  
Sitting down next to Will, she listened as he whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Arthur says his girlfriend fancies ol' Zeeman." He whispered. Arthur was Will's and Alan's fourteen-year-old brother. Molly De'Moss, his thirteen year old girlfriend, did indeed fancy 'ol' Zeeman.'  
  
He was worth a few crushes, Minerva supposed, what, with his long sable hair pulled tightly back to his head, and his inky blue black eyes, like the sky just before midnight during the summer. Then he had just enough biceps to show weight lifting, and a flat stomach. Yes, he was definitely worth a few crushes.  
  
But a different Professor had caught her eye.  
  
She answered Will with a pointed look, and brought her eyes back to Professor Zeeman, who was now informing the class on the functions of a steam boat.  
  
Tuning out slightly, Minerva thought about her next, and last for the day, class. Potions, with the Slytherins. The selected Gryffindors were lucky enough to get Muggle Studies on their own.  
  
The class seemed to run long, and her thoughts turned to her Animagi lessons, and her excitement blossomed. She would be transforming tonight! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Define disclaim: To not own, to lay the claim to other people. Hehe.  
  
Authors Note: This is a wee bit late, innit? Oops. Well, I will no longer detain your Royal Readerships, *bows* May I present my Lord Chapter, and my lady, Three.  
  
Minerva's excitement dimmed as she walked down the dungeon halls with Siri on their way to potions. Their walk was interrupted when Adrian Malfoy walked towards them briskly. Minerva stopped to let him walk by, and as he did he brushed perilously close to her, his arm brushing against her chest. She shrunk back from him, glaring hard at the back of his head.  
  
"He did that on purpose." Siri muttered.  
  
Minerva nodded, and continued walking towards potions, still glaring at the white-blonde head in front of them. Malfoy turned, and flashed a wicked grin at her, before striding into the potions classroom.  
  
They proceeded into the classroom cautiously, and found Malfoy leaning against the desk that they shared.  
  
"Hello Minerva." He said silkily.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy." She ground out, sitting down with Siri and desperately trying to ignore the burning sensation on the top of her head.  
  
"I thought we were past all that, Love." Malfoy drawled.  
  
Minerva raised surprised eyes towards Malfoy, catching Siri's raised eyebrow.  
  
They were saved from commenting as Professor DeWeese entered and began the class in his heavy French accent.  
  
Malfoy sat down across the room, and Minerva zoned in and out of the lecture, trusting Siri to tell her what she needed to do.  
  
And hour and a half later, Siri led Minerva away from the dungeons and up to the Great Hall where Mandy and Poppy were waiting for them.  
  
Siri told them everything that had happened with Malfoy in curt short answers and man handled Minerva into an empty classroom.  
  
"All right, Tabs. Spill." Mandy ordered.  
  
Minerva blinked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Poppy sighed, "What Mandy means, is what have you been thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?"  
  
Siri glared at a spot on the floor, knowing full well what Minerva had on mind.  
  
"The Four Corner spell."  
  
"No." Siri snapped, jerking her head up.  
  
Poppy gaped at her, "What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"I mean exactly that. No. I won't pit my life on ancient magic that we don't know will work."  
  
"Of course it will." Mandy said briskly.  
  
Siri shook her head. "No. It might not."  
  
"Might." Minerva pressed. "Look, Siri, the worst that could happen is that we'll miss a few classes because we're in the Hospital Wing. Its happened before."  
  
Siri sighed, "Tab, you don't get it. I lost a sister to ancient magic. I won't do it."  
  
Poppy sighed, "Gazer, it will work. We won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Siri sighed, "Its not me I'm worried about. Its you guys."  
  
Mandy grinned, "We won't let anything happen to us either."  
  
Siri felt a reluctant grin pull at her mouth.  
  
"Please, Gaze? We need you." Minerva whispered imploringly at her friend.  
  
Siri finally sighed, "Fine. But when you cut my hand, don't you dare let me look."  
  
Poppy grinned, "That's my job."  
  
"Thanks, Pops. That makes us all a lot more comfortable." Mandy said dryly. "So when are we going to do this?"  
  
"When's the full moon, Gaze?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Tonight." Siri said quietly.  
  
Minerva sighed, "Not much time to get everything. Okay, Mandy, can you get the red chalk from the elves? We'll need it. Gaze? Can you get the bowl? And Pops? Will you be able to get the knife?"  
  
They all grinned, and puled out their respective bags. Siri pulled out a carved stone basin. Mandy pulled out a box of deep red chalk. And Poppy pulled out an ornate dagger.  
  
Minerva smiled at them, "Bloody perfectionists. Well, can you all make it to the Astronomy Tower at midnight? That'll be the best time."  
  
They all nodded, and went their separate ways, Siri back down to the dungeons, Poppy towards the painting of a scribe on the third floor, Amanda towards a statue of Benedict the Befuddled on the sixth floor. Minerva charged towards Albus' office, intent on getting her transformations underway. 


	4. Chapter Four

Underway was perhaps not the best way to put it, Minerva thought as the sweat beaded on her brow. Permanently stalled seemed much more accurate.  
  
She was seated on the floor, cross-legged, facing a large full body mirror. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind her, a large book in his hands.  
  
Minerva growled in frustration, "Bugger it all! I'm never going to get this right!"  
  
Dumbledore's voice came out steady, unaffected by her show of anger; "Perhaps you're trying to hard. It is eleven o'clock after all."  
  
She yelped and scrabbled gracelessly to her feet. "Er, Professor, its after curfew and I need to be somewhere, er, asleep!"  
  
He gave her an odd look, but let it pass. She was out the door in ten minutes, racing up to her dorm to get the book, then raced to the Astronomy tower (As silently as she could) to get there five minutes after Poppy, Mandy and Siri did.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." She panted.  
  
They all only nodded, all of them tense and jittery with the excitement or dread for the upcoming magic.  
  
Mandy was surprisingly silent as she drew the four circles on the floor, then connected them horizontally, diagonally, and vertically, then she drew a circle that touched each corner. Siri placed the bowl in the center of the cross in the middle, and Poppy drew the dagger from her bag.  
  
They took there respective corners, Minerva to the North, Mandy to the East, Siri to the South, and Poppy to the West.  
  
Minerva started the spell, magic crackling around the air distorting the words. "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my bravery and my leadership, all the gifts of Godric Gryffindor himself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Lion, in times of great peril, find allies in my call, for I command the animals and their aid do I guarantee. I, Minerva Anne McGonagall, pledge my body, my soul, my heart and my talents to you." Minerva stepped forward from her small circle into the larger one, the magic in the air increasing.  
  
When Mandy spoke, the magic seemed to surge then quiet. "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my willingness to do and my loyalty, all the gifts of Helga Hufflepuff herself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Badger, in times of cold, find warmth within my coat. I, Amanda Freyja Hooch, pledge my body, my soul, my heart, and my talents to you." The magic roared again as Mandy stepped forward into the larger circle.  
  
As Siri spoke, the magic seemed to hiss, "From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my cunning and my ability to succeed, all the gifts of Salazar Slytherin himself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Serpent, in times of trouble, find protection behind me, for I will strike down your enemies. I, Serena Gwendolyn Sinistra, pledge my body, my soul, my heart, and my talents to you." There was a rattle ass Siri stepped forward, and then Poppy began to speak, her voice shaking and her hand still clutching the dagger.  
  
"From the corner of the square I come to the circle, my knowledge and my learning, all the gifts of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, I bring to put at your disposal. I am the Raven, in times of need, find shelter under my wings. I, Poppy Ari Pomfrey, pledge my body, my soul, my heart and my talents to you." The magic roared, hissed, rattled and zapped the air as Poppy stepped forward into the larger circle and held her hand above the ornate bowl. Bringing the dagger up slowly, she slit the palm of her hand in a practiced movement. The blood dripped into the bottom of the bowl and Poppy squeezed as much as she could stand out.  
  
Then she turned to Siri, who offered up her palm, but turned her face away as Poppy repeated the movement, letting Siri's blood drip into the bowl to mingle with her own. Mandy took the cut staring determinedly at her hand as Poppy sliced it and squeezed out her blood. Minerva stared Poppy in the eye as she flexed her fingers and Poppy made the cut. Minerva forced herself not to pull her hand away as the blood was dripped out.  
  
As the last drops fell into the bowl, the magic soared and their words echoed back at them, "Minerva Anne McGonagall.Amanda Freyja Hooch..Serena Gwendolyn Sinistra.Poppy Ari Pomfrey." Then the magic stopped, and roared up again. "Be ONE!"  
  
They were thrown together and when they woke, the rain was pattering down on them and there was a fresh pink scar on each of their hands. 


End file.
